


Dreamland

by LegendaryDork



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Finale, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDork/pseuds/LegendaryDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami admires Republic City. And her bae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy and smutty one shot beta'd by the lovely [yokorra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yokorra). Check out her stories!

Republic City. A nice city, where the weather was warm during the summer, where skyscrapers gave a wonderful view of the Earth Republic; the Spirit Portal standing proudly in the centre of everything, surrounded by the Sato Park. This large place was filled with an immense variety of flowers, a 16 foot tall statue of a couple made of platinum, and a little yet visible inscription saying “ _In loving memory of Yasuko and Hiroshi Sato_ ”. The setting sun was radiating the park, couples were kissing, admiring the view of the spirit portal, spirits flying all around happily. Asami smiled at the thought. The Sato Park was by far her greatest creation. The heiress chose the perfect spot to sit and see the sunset.

“Hey beautiful. Admiring the view?” _Korra_. Asami smiled brighter when a pair of blue eyes came into view, sitting next to her and shivered when she felt strong arms holding her gently. She took a deep breath, filling her nostrils with the Avatar’s sweet scent, a pleasant smell approaching sandalwood and petitgrain blended together. _Home_. Asami let her crimson lips brush her girlfriend’s neck and smirked when the younger girl stiffened.

“Definitely admiring both views. I’m happy to see the park finally open and perfect in many ways, and I’m glad to share the sight with you tonight. I...” Asami hesitated. “I had a really great time with you today, you know.” The raven haired woman squeezed Korra’s hand gently with bright eyes.

“I had a great time, too. I know it’s kind of hard to find a moment when we’re both free, but it’s worth it. I feel at peace with you.” The Avatar cupped her cheeks, and with her most beautiful grin, kissed Asami. _Her lips are so sweet, a bit salty and..._ Korra’s stomach grumbled loudly, leading to a few couples looking at both of them. She crossed her girlfriend’s emerald eyes, rubbing the back of her neck, a bit ashamed. “I didn’t have time to eat properly since lunch. I guess I had to... Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to ruin the mood”

Asami laughed heartily. “It’s okay. Wanna eat at Kwong’s tonight?” Cerulean eyes widened, and Korra couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear at the thought. She kissed the heiress wildly and stood up quickly, already heading to the restaurant. “Hey sweetheart, I’m sure they’ll be honoured by the Avatar’s presence but maybe we should change our clothes before. Your shirt is covered in dirt.”

“Oh, right. Clothes.”

* * *

 

The meal was delicious, both ate with gusto after a day walking around the city and yelling after jerks “ _who can’t fucking use flashing lights while driving_ ”. Not Korra’s words.

“Would you like to drink the last fire whiskey at my place, oh mighty Avatar?”

“Sure, why not? But you know, I don’t need whiskey to head back to that fancy place of yours, Miss Sato.”

“Is that so?” Asami smirked. _You wanna play dirty? You will lose, Love_. Korra gulped, wondering what her girlfriend had in mind. Same girlfriend who gently held the car door and gave a hand to help Korra sit in her satomobile.

The twenty minute drive was filled with a lot of private jokes, stolen kisses and more or less good singing. _I wonder if she knows that I’m ready_ _..._ _for everything she’ll want to give me. Damn, I want to be hers wildly. I could just_ _..._ A manicured hand fell on the younger girl’s thigh, brushing slowly up and down. “Sami...” A soft moan escaped Korra’s throat, sending a jolt of desire between Asami’s legs. The rest of the trip consisted of soft teasing and a comfortable silence sometimes broken by Korra’s moans and gasps.

Asami poured two glasses of 40-year old Fire Nation whiskey. A good one, with a spicy taste. Her Avatar seemed to enjoy her drink, too. _Come on, do it Sato_. Asami squeezed Korra’s arm and looked at her fondly. “Korra... I would like you to stay here tonight. If you want to. I’d like to share a... really special moment with you.”

Korra choked, spilling some whiskey on her dress– the same she wore at Varrick’s wedding. “You mean like...” Asami smiled shyly and bit her lower lip, cheeks red. “You sure? I don’t want to make you feel like I just want your body. I love you and I can wait.”

The heiress came closer and placed her glass on the kitchen island, capturing Korra between the mahogany furniture and her own body. She kissed the corner of her mouth, her jawline, and pecked the soft skin below her earlobe. Asami let her hands fall on her girlfriend’s buttocks. “Korra, I love you, too. I’m ready. I want you...” a kiss placed on the tanned pulse point. “I need...” gentle biting. “... _you_.”

Korra stiffened, then grinned. She placed her hot lips on Asami’s, kissing her with new eager, passion and lust. Asami kissed her back, savouring her sweet and salty lips, and licked Korra’s lower lip, eluding a throaty groan and only breaking the kiss to breathe.  “Your wish is my command, m’lady.” The powerful Avatar carried the said-so lady bridal style to her bedroom. Her muscles flexed effortlessly. _Korra please just fuck me already_. 

Korra broke the silence with a booming laugh. “I’m not about to fuck you, you know.” _Did I just talk out loud?_ “I’m about to make love to you.” she put Asami down and opened the door, still holding her hand. “To touch you everywhere I’m allowed to...” they head to the nearest wall, door closed and locked after they entered the room. Korra touched Asami’s back along the zipper of the dress, playing with it. “To kiss you everywhere you want me to...” she pecked Asami’s lips once again, cheeks bright red, and met her girlfriend’s tongue with her own, still tinted with the taste of whiskey. The hot warmth was overwhelming for both of them. Asami kissed back eagerly.

“Touch me Korra. Touch me everywhere you want, but first...” She unzipped her own dress, standing in black lingerie. “Take off your clothes.” Asami grinned at a panting Korra, still up, who was trying to undress so quickly she just couldn’t do it without ripping the white and blue dress.

“Shit. I liked that one.” _Me too, honey. The way it served your wonderful breasts_ _..._

“Let me do the rest.” Asami kneeled down and started to remove the rags of her dress, raising the fabric teasingly, kissing the tanned thighs higher and higher while removing it. A hand knotted her hair but she didn’t mind. She was enjoying the reactions of her partner, how her stomach was rising and falling with an increasing pace. The way Korra moaned, the pleading look in her bright blue eyes, the soft gasp when an ivory hand touched her inner thigh reverently, was a wonderful sight. Asami peppered Korra’s stomach with kisses, dangerously approaching firm bare breasts. Finally, she removed the fabric, kissing Korra’s jawline.

Korra stared in awe in front of Asami, admiring, her eyes darken by desire. Asami pushed her lover to the nearest wall and her tongue played with Korra’s earlobe, grazing tanned abs with her nails and leading to a hiss from Korra’s mouth. Asami joined her with a desperate whimper. She played with the elastic band of the Avatar’s shorts, her fingers closer and closer to her groin, teasing the area. “I’m all yours, Korra. Please...” she cupped Korra’s crotch and squeezed softly.

“Ah! Just– Tell me if I do something wrong, okay?” Korra took Asami’s hand, heading to the bed. Asami unhooked her bra with an expert hand, silently pleading Korra to take her. _Fuck, she’s on top of me, she’s so hot_... Their breasts brushed together, and Asami felt a trail of wetness flow between her legs. Korra sucked her pulse point, cupping one of her lover’s breasts and testing how Asami could react to her experimental massage, her thumb running in circles around her now erected nipple. Her mouth trailed from Asami’s neck to her other breast, kissing and licking the other peak. Asami tried not to move too much _but it feels so good, I wonder if – oh!_ Korra was taking care of her girlfriend’s firm breasts, the view so exciting that a weak whine escaped her throat. Asami grabbed Korra’s hair, begging for more, touching her waist with her other hand, trying to reverse their positions.

“Korra...”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. There’s no way I’m giving you up. I love you...” Korra’s hot tongue brushed Asami’s abdomen. “I love you so much...” her tan hand squeezed her inner thigh, and Korra looked at Asami. Cerulean eyes deeply lost in emerald, with all the love her soul could bear. “I want to show you how much, if that’s okay with you...” Asami nodded, staring at Korra’s lips, kissing her navel then lower. She captured Asami’s underwear with her teeth, pulled a little and lowered the fabric with slow hands. The black panties flew across the room, landing somewhere both girls didn’t see and didn’t really care. Asami was naked in front of her lover, ready to give herself with all of her heart, deeply lost in her own pleasure, feeling Korra’s hot tongue buried in her deep core, running in circles around her clit. Her legs were falling on her lover’s shoulders, Korra’s hands resting on Asami’s waist and left breast, touching everywhere and holding her at the same time.

Asami bucked her hips with a needing whine when Korra started to suck her clit. She was a wet, panting mess, feeling so hot she felt a trail of sweat running between her breasts. Korra’s hand left her waist, and Asami was trying to find her lover’s touch when she felt two fingers teasing her entrance. “Please Korra please –” Korra pushed a finger deep in her slowly.

“You’re so wet Asami... you feel so good around me...” the strokes were gentle at first, letting the raven haired beauty adjust to the warm, nice touch. Asami bucked her hips, searching for more contact, and Korra added a second finger, thrusting a bit harder, still licking her clit. The sensation was overwhelming. _Damn that tongue_ _..._ Asami felt the burning throb growing up slowly, wetness increasing with Korra’s thrusts.

“Harder... Please harder – ah!” Korra curled two fingers inside of her, touching just the right spot while thrusting harder. “There, just there, just– Fuck, you feel so good, Korra!” Asami let out a choked moan, feeling Korra’s lips vibrate with desire. Asami encouraged her lover, squeezing the tanned hand still massaging her breast, deeply lost in this aching burn. Her breath was chaotic; but Asami angled her hips to feel Korra a bit more, pleading for more.

“I’m going to...” Asami tried to say something, but her lover managed to thrust deeper and lick her clit quicker. A flood of wetness rushed between her legs. The burning along her spine moved right to her deep core, her muscles tensed and her back arched, screaming Korra’s name and lost in throaty moans. Korra was riding Asami’s orgasm, still working on her body and only stopping her thrusts when her lover seemed to be calmer. Korra kissed Asami’s clit once more before pulling out and found a place in her lover’s arms, their bodies intertwined. She licked her fingers, looking at wide green eyes, and hid her head in Asami’s hair.

“Wow. You were amazing.” _I can’t believe you’re mine_. Asami kissed her with all the love she had. She could taste herself on Korra’s lips. “We should spend the day together more frequently, you know.”

Korra chuckled. “I know, right? You were amazing, too. I like the way you screamed my name. Makes me feel proud, y’know.”

Asami didn’t answer with any words. She just disappeared under the covers. Korra didn’t use any other sentences either after that. They spent a very nice day together, just the two of them, and allowed themselves to enjoy everything time would give them.

It was only the beginning of the night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, right?
> 
> So, this was my first fiction ever published, and also written in a foreign language. Please, tell me what you think! It'd mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Kudos to you guys, thanks for reading my story :)


End file.
